The Prophecy Child
by writer1066
Summary: A random One-shot idea I had based on the Prophecy


The Prophecy child

_*prophecy*The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...*prophecy*_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**__  
_Lily was heavily pregnant when Dumbledore told him the prophecy.

"Wait our little progslet or progslette will kill Voldemort. awesome." James said.

"At least we know he can be defeated." Was Lily's reply.

"May I suggest we go into hiding." Dumbledore said and everyone agreed.

Severus Snape had a different outlook on the situation. "So we have to wait till Potters son is born and even then the fate of our world is rested on whatever he brings up...were doomed."

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him**_

It was a rainy Hogsmead weekend the first time Lily and James "Defied" Voldemort. It was the first Hogsmead trip of their final year at Hogwarts. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks when loud screams were heard outside. Instantly everyone in the pub knew what was happening, death eaters. All the students started panicking. Some people ran outside while others tried the floo.  
"Stay here." James said to lily. Lily of course ignored him and followed James out the front to see what was happening, no less than eight death eaters could be seen slowly walking down the high street, brandishing their wands at random people.

Voldemort popped his head through the door, his followers...followed.

"James Potter and Lily Evans." Voldemort said. This shocked the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"I am inviting you to join my Corse."

James saw Dumbledore outside waiting to curse Voldemort and so it was with a happy grin that they both said "NEVER." Together.

The second time Voldemort approached Lily and James they had joined the order, in fact the two school children had left school and were now married and fully fledged members of the order of the phoenix. It was on an emergency for the order that this incident happened. After their summons they appareated over to diagonally and started throwing hexes and curses at all and any death eaters they could find.

"Lily, James." Voldemort said when he caught up with them. "Your talent is wasted, I will offer you another chance. Join me."

James and Lily replied by throwing curses simultaneously.

The third time the couple, defied him was much less interesting, they were eating breakfast when a brown owl came through the window with a message, "Join me or your first born will die." James and lily sent a reply back, but not a conformation letter, no they sent him a picture of a phoenix

_**Born as the seventh month dies**_**.**

James woke up at 2am in the morning to a loud piecing scream. He quickly stretched his arm to the bedside table on his right and reached for his wand.  
There was another loud piecing scream. It was coming from beside him.  
"Lily." James said out loud while simultaneously casting Lumos. James looked around but couldn't see anyone there. He looked at lily, she had the crucio curse upon her. "Stupefy, Stupefy, stupefy." He said aloud while pointing his room at whoever the invisible person who was holding the curse on his beloved.

Lily was in labor near 21 hours, during this time she was transported to St. Mongo's, Mooney, Padfoot and Wormtail had joined them and even Mr and Mrs Longbottom had joined them, although Mrs Longbottom seemed to be in allot of pain at the time. During this time Padfoot chatted up 34 nurses "no better place for picking up witches in uniform", Mooney apologized 34 times "we are taking him to a mind healer" and Wormtail went to the loo 34 times, "Hospitals make me nervous".

Prongs popped his head around the door just as Mooney was about to reply the Padfoots "Is it nearly out yet."  
"It's a boy."

At this Prongs was nearly run over with marauders.

"What's Prongslet's name Lily?" Padfoot asked when everyone was gathered around the bed.

"Harry, Harry James Potter."

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,**_

"Tell me death eaters?" The Dark Lord spoke one night. "Is there anyone out there who is my equal?"  
The death eaters replied with loyalty. "no my lord, you are the greatest."

But the dark Lord was displeased with this answer.

"I need a challenge, I will mark someone as my equal and when they die I shall mark a new one."

"My lord if I may?" asked a brave death eater.

"Certainly Severus, speak."

"What of that prophecy, Dumbledore's one."

"So it shall be." Voldemort replied.

The Dark Lord wrote two names on the wall. One of Harry Potter and the other one of Neville Longbottom. For laughs the Dark Lord decided to write the name in death eater blood, Purely for laughs.

"I believe the muggle game is pin the tail on the donkey, you know how to play Severus?"

"Yes my lord."

"very well, spin me. Whichever the lucky boy is shall get marked."

And so Severus spun him. Voldemort aimed his wand.

"Looks a bit like Potte' My lord" said a brutish death eater.

"My loyal servants." The dark Lord spoke to the room. "I bid you good evening."

Voldemort stepped out the house and entered a boys room.

"My doesn't time fly?" Voldemort said to himself as he remembered his memories of Lily and James. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort screamed. The boy was marked.

_**But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not**_

"What is this power?" Harry asked Dumbledore. One evening when the headmaster reviled the prophecy.

"It is the power of love, dear Harry."

"Haha love, you expect me to believe that, why can't I have see through wall like superman?"

"What is my power that the Dark Lord knows not?" Harry asked Hermione.

You must use muggle knowledge.

"Well that's a moot point. Voldemort was muggleborn." Ron replied. "Harry it your Quidditch skills, asked him for a drag race."

Luna walked up behind the group. "It's your scar, Harry."

Harry turned round to look at Luna but she had disappeared.

"She's a weird one." Said Ron.

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**_

"So it comes down to this?" Voldemort said to the boy.

The pair were standing in the living room of number four privet drive.

"Have you ever got laid?" Harry asked with a sneer.

"Ooooh, wit." Voldemort said. I shall enjoy killing you.

Voldemort raised his wand,

The Dark Lord shouted the AK curse at the same time the boy shouted Expelliarmus. Both were astonished to see nothing happen. Their wands had flown across the room. Dumbledore was standing in the doorframe, the light from the hall way shinning through into the living room.

Harry took the moment of confusion to leap onto the sofa and grab his hand around the Dark Lords neck.

The Arors found Harry James Potter and the Dark Lord as Dumbledore left them. Hand in hand around each other's neck.

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**_

"_Harry James Potter was born on the 31__st__ July 1980 and died 31__st__ July 1998" He was a great man who accomplished many things. It is sad his greatest accomplishment will be marked by his death._

_All in attendance at the graveyard were astonished as a phoenix rose from the coffin._


End file.
